


Drarry Prompt Oneshots

by isleptinmyconverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cute, Draco in Harrys Sweater, Fluff, Give Draco His Spoon, Harry is scared, Harry is sneaky, Hospital, Implied Smut, M/M, after hogwarts drarry, draco has a panic attack, draco is nancy wheeler, drarry fluff, teen makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleptinmyconverse/pseuds/isleptinmyconverse
Summary: A lot of Drarry one shots, currently including Harry and the stealing Draco's spoon and the chamber of Harry is sneaking into Draco's dormitory to make out- all based off a list of prompts I found, the link is there- they're rly good so





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drarry Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925118) by [GryffindorGirl94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94). 



Prompt 1 

“Come over and make me”

 

“Oh my god, Harry, just give me the spoon”  
We were in the kitchen, and I was trying to make dinner as Harry kept stealing the stuff I was using.  
-“What if I don’t wanna, Malfoy?”  
-I rolled my eyes and smiled- how couldn’t I? He was dressed in one of those sweaters that’s just become ours- a big red knit one, with the gryffindor crest perfectly embroidered on the front and boxers, some frosting on his face and that goddamned gorgeous smirk, with his hair flopping just so over one of his eyes.  
-“Pleeeease, just gimme the spoon”  
-He smirked even more, and held the spoon above his head. “Come over here and make me”  
-I looked at him for a second, the pounced on him, jumping up, trying to get the spoon like a little kid trying to get their toy back from an older sibling. “Give it baaa-aack”  
-He looked at me, sticking out his tongue. “No.”  
-I decided I needed a new tactic. Wrapping my arm around him, I got close to him and rested my head against his chest for a second, feeling his arm weaken and knowing his mouth had just opened the slightest bit with the pleasure of me touching him.  
-“Ready to give me the spoon?”  
-“Never”  
-It was my turn to smirk as I went up to his collar and kissed it gently.  
-“Oh…..” He dropped the spoon and put his arms around me. I kissed him passionately, ad pulled away, grabbing the spoon of the floor, and going over to the sink to rinse it off, smiling.  
-“I’m going to get you back later, Malfoy”  
-Serving some pasta into my bowl, I blushed. “I look forward to it, Potter”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sneaks to Draco's dormitory at like 1 am because fluffy teen makeouts, am I right ladies

Prompt 2

"Have you lost your damn mind!?"

It has to be safe now. I open my eyes, ceasing my fake sleep, and get up.  
Then bang my foot on the bed frame. “Bloody fucking hell on a fucking boat-”  
“Harry?”  
Oh, great. Yeah, just wonderful. Now I need to pretend for another half an hour for Ron.  
“Oh, um, hey Ron..”  
“What are you doing up?”  
Wow, how polite. Wait to beat around the bush so I can give a vague answer.  
“Oh.. Um, I was just pulling my socks off. They were bothering me- it’s too damn hot in here”  
“Oh, okay. Sleep well then”  
Thank god that’s over. I’m not very fit for verbal interactions at this hour. Specifically at one in the damn morning, but for what I’m doing it’s pretty worth it.  
20 minutes later, Ron is snoring once more along with Dean, Seamus and Neville, and I’m finally free to pull on the invisibility cloak and make my way down to the dungeons.  
“Password?”  
“Pure-blood”  
“You may enter”  
I stepped into the Slytherin common room, praying nobody would be awake. I really don’t want to explain to Pansy Parkinson why I've just broken into her common room wearing an invisibility cloak over a t-shirt and boxers.  
Thankfully, I make it to the boy’s dormitories and find Draco’s room, and I tap the door with my wand a couple times, waiting and tapping my foot while staring at the ceiling.  
“Have you lost your damn mind?” Draco pulls me into the room, closing the door behind us and not letting go of my shirt.  
I just give a smile, because I made it into Draco’s room.  
“I’m in your room.”  
“Because? Do you have any idea what Snape would do to us if he found you here? With me?”  
“No, but I think he’d ship it”  
He smiles a little. “You are an idiot, Harry Potter”  
I lean in and kiss him.  
He pulls back for a second, loosening his grip on my shirt and trailing his fingertips over my collarbone.  
I exhale. “Draco…”  
He puts his other around me and holds me closer to him, then leans in.  
He kisses me slowly and carefully.  
I snake one arm around him and trail the other up his back before entangling my fingers in his hair, which is all messed up from his own fake sleep.  
He keeps kissing me as we quietly back up and let ourselves fall onto Draco’s bed.  
I’m literally in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are fighting and Draco has a panic attack and Harry gets scared and things happen and it's basically fluffy angst

Prompt 3

 

“Please, don’t leave”

 

(Draco P.O.V)

 

“Why don’t you just leave?!” He screamed at me.  
Tears are streaming down both of our faces, and I’m trying to hide the fact that I’m having kind of a panic attack. I don’t want to leave him, I get separation anxiety and so does he, and he knows that, and why did this fight have to start?

 

I hate fighting.  
“Harry.. I-I..”  
“No, Draco.” I whimpered. Please, Harry, don’t do this.  
I need you…..  
“If you care more about your mother’s approval than us starting a family, then I don’t know if we should be together.” Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. No.  
“‘NO! Stop. No. Fuck. No!” Is this what hyperventilating feels like?

 

I need to get out. But if I do that, Harry’s going to think I’m leaving him, But I’m not, and if I don’t outside the walls are going to close in and I’m going to fall and hates me too much to help me after that, And god I’ve wanted to die before, but not right now, of all times please not right now…  
I put my hands to my temples, and run them through my hair. 

 

Harry’s yelling, and I don’t know what he’s saying. Right now his angry and concerned voices sound exactly the same, and my god is my chest on fucking FIRE? 

 

I feel arms around me, and I want to panic.  
“It’s okay. It’s me, I’m Harry, it’s okay” But it’s fucking NOT.  
“No, no, no, it’s not, it’s not, I’m going to die. I’m about to die” I feel myself collide with the carpet a minute later and I don't even try to fight it when everything turns to black. 

 

*** Harry P.O.V ***

 

Oh, god, Draco. No.  
This can’t be happening. I get down and pick him up, and carry him to our front steps of the flat.  
I grab my phone out of my back pocket, and hold Draco in my arms.  
“Hello, 999?”  
“What is your emergency?’  
“My boyfriend, He had a panic attack and he’s unconscious, he fainted. Please send help. Quick. Please, please..”  
“We will be right there, please try to stay calm.” Click. 

 

I toss my phone on the steps next to my leg, and rake the hand I was using through my hair. I can’t stop breathing so fast and my heart won’t stop beating insanely either.  
What if Draco dies because of me?  
What if it is all my fault?  
Another life.. Another person I care about. Gone. 

 

Lucius will kill me, I know it. He’s wanted to for so long, and now he’d have a reason. Luscious hasn't even spoken to Draco since the end of 7th year when I moved in with him, but he’s got to still love his son… Right? How the fuck could I tell Draco to leave like that? I’m such a monster. I always make sure to tell him how much I love him, forever, so now Draco must think I’m a liar and I’m even worse than his after…. Fuck. I am not okay. 

 

******

 

A guy is helping me and Draco up- I’m not letting go of Draco. Not ever again..  
He carries us to this bed, and I’m laying with Draco.  
I hear a woman’s voice. “Everything is going to be okay”  
I hear, then see them put an oxygen mask on Draco, then me. 

 

I fall asleep. 

 

******

 

“Oh, thank god you’re up”  
Draco is getting up from a chair next to this weird bed, a hospital gown poking out from under a gray hoodie- the one I was wearing. And they must’ve kept his skinny jeans on, as he’s still wearing them.  
Before I can say anything, his lips are on mine and he’s kissing me needily. His hair is messy, and he looks scared.  
“I’d thought I’d lost you” kiss.  
“I love you so much” kiss.  
I smile into it, then gently put my hand on Draco’s shoulder and look him in the eyes.  
“I’m not going anywhere. I love you too, and I seriously have no idea how I would be without you. You’re amazing, okay?”  
“Okay.” I pull him to me and we hug.  
I don’t think I want to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting stoned, memories, fluff, swearing and kissing, its lit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ Hufflepuffs, ily and please don't get mad at me for bringing up the stoner thing k?

Prompt 4 

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

 

Draco had been so stressed. Everybody, they assumed Harry, oh, The Chosen One- that he was the one carrying the most weight on his shoulders. In reality, what nobody saw- something they weren't meant to see- was what Draco was going through. Desperate to please his fucking parents…. No wonder he was on the rails. He’s had to get convinced by Harry (also known as me) multiple times to not try to get some weed from the Hufflepuffs. I mean, it is understandable…. I just… It’s not good for you, obviously, and I can't have him going into another… state of being, is it; almost? Fuck knows- it’s not like I've done anything before… Whatever, it doesn't matter. I just, I can't have him checking out away from me to a point of no return until his body decides to recover as my brain is deciding to make me have panic attack or something of the like. What sucks about it is the way that I'm pretty sure I'm part of the reason he's so stressed- I hate that he has to take care of me- though he says he wants to… I hate that I take up his time like that, give him even more to handle. 

Though, sometimes…. I do consider it… The getting stoned thing. Yes, I know I just said it’s not good for you, another plane of existence, etc. But I mean… It calms you down…. Makes you actually hungry for once… Allows you to let go, face life- even if it’s just for a little while, even if it’s manufactured bliss and oblivion. But sometimes I think it would be worth it. For both of us- even if we just did it once. Let go together, get back just solely feeling being in love, the euphoria of that. I remember when we first fell in love.. It was all we could focus on. 

Third year… We were so small, thinking back to it… I remember the day we both admitted it to ourselves, let our hearts decide for us. After one of the Quidditch games. Gryffindor had just won, and Draco was, to be quite frank… Salty as fuck. In the locker room, Draco confronted me as I was fixing my hair in the mirror- I had only just gotten dressed after a quick shower, and my hair was all wet. 

He just grabbed my wrist and when I looked at him, all I saw was pure annoyance in his facial expression- yet his eyes were weirdly full of love. Cliché, I know.. But this is Draco Malfoy we’re talking about. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you're doing, acting so smug?”  
“I wasn’t… I…”  
“T-T-T-TODAY JUNIOR”  
“I..Um?? I-” Then me, the great Harry Potter, literally sprinted away. 

Pretty shit climax.  
Considering there isn't one. 

But the thing about that encounter, the thing about it that made us fall in love, is the way we would keep coming back to each other after it. We made what was almost a game of awkwardly bringing it up in front of other people to mess with each other, or going to each other and apologizing for either the event itself or it being brought up. 

And through that aftermath… I guess we started to fall for each other. I remember that too. He’d came to my dorm for about the third time since we’d started this weird back and forth apology cycle- basically just excuses to see each other, now that I think about it; and he knocked quickly, like he was somehow both annoyed and nervous. When I opened the door, he was standing there, looking up at me with a facial expression that would make you think of a snake that fits in the palm of your hand trying to be intimidating. 

“Why hello”  
“Potter”  
“To what do I owe your visit?”  
“I’m sorry”  
“For what?”  
“I brought it up again today in Charms”  
“Did you? I thought you did last week”  
“I did, but it was in Transfiguration, and I talked to you after Quidditch practice”  
“We’ve done this too many times to count, I’m almost starting to like you”  
“Are you now?”  
“...Yes…”  
“Well, are you going to invite me in then?”  
“I….Uh, Yeah, yeah, sure”

xxxxxx

“..I mean, admit it, you love me, at least a little.”  
“Me, Harry Potter? With a Slytherin? Preposterous”  
“I like it when you use big words, it masks your Gryffindor jockness”  
“Are you being flirtatious with me, Malfoy?”  
“UNH”  
I giggled.  
“What if I am being flirtatious though?”  
“Then I guess we might have to stop using these weird ‘apology’ sessions as a method to lie ourselves into having excuses to see each other and just fucking kiss already”  
“...That can be arranged”

Then he kissed me. 

We were so in love. And I just, I miss that so much. 

Which is why, as I replay this through my head, I’m going to a Hufflepuff 6th year called Jasper who I’ve heard is a dealer. 

xxxxxxx

*Laughing*

“I can’t believe that you got us hecking weed”  
“Hecking?”  
“Yeah” Draco stated, airily, fascinated by his own hand.  
“Well, you seem to be having a good time”  
“Oh, trust me babygirl, I am”  
“Babygirl? That’s new”  
“It’s spicy”  
I laughed. “Alright.”  
“My back is fucking killing me, though”  
“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
“You’re not supposed to be awkward when you're high, you're doing it wrong, weebus”  
“Fuck is a weebus??”  
“It’s you”  
“Fair enough”  
“I actually want that massage though”  
“Alright…” 

xxxxxxx

“Not so haRD CAN YOU N O T”  
“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT” I go more gentle, causing him to emit a small, and for once non-sexual, moan.  
“I’m that good, huh?”  
“Don't get too cocKY- AHHH, O W”  
“I'M STONED DRACO WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING”  
“A MORE AESTHETICALLY AND PHYSICALLY PLEASING EXPERIENCE”  
“WHY ARE WE YELLING”  
“YOU TELL ME”

xxxxxxx

Eventually, we figured it out;  
“You’re so beautiful”  
“Well, obviously”  
“Don’t be coy”  
“Who the fuck even uses that word anymore?”  
“Fight me. And anyway, thank you”  
“It amuses me that you haven’t come onto me yet.”  
“Was I supposed to?”  
“Maybe. I’m so vulnerable.”  
“Do you consent though?”  
“Obviously.”  
“....Alright.” …..And I kissed him.  
And he kissed back.  
Then he took off my shirt.  
Then uh… You can probably figure out what happens from there.  
*Fade to black*


End file.
